Ask
by luvy
Summary: Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. Who does she think she is making me suffer like this? I’m gunna tell her straight out how infuriating she is.” SasuHina Oneshot


Disclaimer: Luvy does not own Naruto.

* * *

Ask

She's one-of-a-kind, quiet and shy, yet beautiful and strong. She's popular too, but not as much as Ino and Sakura. Hn, she's admired enough to have a secret fan club though. Tch, I bet that Inuzuka-mutt organized it.

_Somewhere underground of Konoha…_

_"Achoo!"__ The president of the fan club sneezed. __The unfortunate young men si__tting directly in front of the 'evil sneezer'__ flew 20 feet back._

_"Ehehe…sorry about that." He scratched the skin below his nose and smiled sheepishly. "My sneeze ca__n be a bit umm…dangerous." The 'evil sneezer'__ apologized to his fallen comrades while everyone else steered clear from the direction his face was pointed._

_"Anyway, I have some good news! The auction for the lovely Hina-hime's pictures will be tomorrow. Bidding starts at 7 pm."_

Back to the surface…

A young man perched up in an old sakura tree continued his musings. The branches and petals did a good job of shading him from the intense sunlight and hiding him from prying eyes. It was the perfect spot to think and let his thoughts run amok.

"Hn, that fan club probably has two hundred- wait, that was two months ago. It probably has about five hundred members now, more or less." A smirk made its way to his face.

"Hmm, I heard two new branches opened up, one in Rain and another in Suna. So many men have already fallen for her. Why haven't Hinata noticed the lustful stares directed at her? Was she really that dense?" he chuckled.

"She's such a mystery to me, and it frustrates me to no end. It makes me wonder why she was the only one, the only girl my age who wasn't in my fan club, the only one who doesn't follow me around like a love-struck puppy, the only girl who doesn't fawn over me and glorify the ground that I walk on. She's the only girl who doesn't like me." The young man was pouting now. He was both angry and confused.

"Tch, I should be happy I have one less fan-girl to worry about." As soon as the words left his mouth though, a surge of pain waved through his heart.

"But why do I want her to like me?" He clutched his head in exasperation. She was the only girl that made him feel this way.

"Hyuga Hinata is one-of-a-kind indeed."

"Isn't it just ironic that the only girl who doesn't like me is the only one I like?" he scoffed.

"Why do I like her anyway?" Sakura petals danced around the perplexed young man. Some were even entangled in his raven hair, but he didn't put any effort to brush them away. He was too caught up within his thoughts that he failed to notice the pink petals that adorned his hair.

"Maybe because she was the only one I could stand." Vivid images of his fan-girls flashed through his mind and made him shiver in disgust. He swore he heard their desperate calls just now.

"Hinata's the only one I consider to be a real woman besides my mom; everyone else is categorized in the 'Beasts' section." With that statement, he pushed away all unnecessary thoughts concerning his ever-loyal pests.

"Hmm…Hinata's the only one I could see myself with. She's actually the perfect girl to fulfill my second goal." A wave of heat left him flushed. He hasn't thought these things about any other girl before. Excitement suddenly rushed through his veins.

"We'd spend every night making b- cough…ahem…erm…b-b-beautiful memories…r-right…beautiful memories." He reprimanded himself for almost being Kakashi-like.

"Wait, she doesn't even know me. She probably doesn't even consider my existence." His fists clenched unconsciously. He was the best in class, got the best looks, and was the most talented of the batch, yet Hinata never noticed his achievements. Who in the world could ignore _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?

"Why doesn't she feel the same way about me? Is it too great of a wish to ask for her to like me a bit…just a tiny bit?" Hopelessness was evident in his voice.

"Argh! This is so ahh!" He pounded his fists against the tree as numerous pink petals rained down on him.

"Great, I can't think now. This is ridiculous. Who does she think she is making me suffer like this? I'm gunna get this over with now. I'm gunna tell her straight out how infuriating she is."

* * *

"Hinata…"

"A-ah, Sasuke-san, ohayo." She greeted him with a smile.

_'Kami, she's more beautiful up close. I just wanna glomp her right now.'_ Sasuke turned his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. _'Wait, wasn't I just mad at her a moment ago?'_

"Ano, Sasuke-san, are you okay?" Her long indigo hair swayed as she tilted her head and looked at him with concern. Sparkling lavender eyes searched his face for answers.

_'Why must she be so cute?'_

Sasuke composed himself and gathered enough courage to tell her what was on his mind,

"Hai, I wanted to te-" but he was interrupted.

"HIII-NAAA-TAAA-CHAN!" A certain blonde squeezed himself between the two. His orange jumpsuit stood out brightly against the dull colors that the Uchiha and Hyuga wore.

"Naruto-kun…" She gave him a sweet smile. "How are you today?"

_'She called him a 'kun' while I'm a 'san.' Why?!'_ Sasuke was really pissed. _'Is he more special than me?'_

"I'M GREAT! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AFTER ALL, FUTURE HOKAGE!" He beamed his sunniest grin; it almost beat Gai-sensei's famous 'Green Beast's Super Shining Smile.'

Sasuke felt like he was being ignored, so he decided to butt in.

"Tch. Why are you here dobe?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE, TEME?!" Naruto was ready to pounce on Sasuke, but Hinata interrupted. She didn't want anyone fighting on such a beautiful day.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun…what brings you here?" Naruto's behavior immediately changed from angry to happy. A smile, once again, was plastered on his face.

"Oh, umm…I forgot…hehe." An embarrassed smile made its way to his face as he repeatedly scratched the back of his head. Hinata only giggled at the blonde's antics.

"What can you expect from a dobe?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Then, Naruto suddenly startled them with a shout.

"I REMEMBER NOW!" he exclaimed happily.

"Stop shouting dobe. Do you want to burst our eardrums?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto calmed down a bit and spoke in a lower volume.

"Hinata-chan, me and Konohamaru were training in the northern forest, THEN WE FOUND SOME BERRY PATCHES! I just wanted you to know. Hehe." Naruto acted like a kid who was so excited to share his latest discovery.

_'It's a freaking berry patch, what's so great about it?' _Sasuke thought the blonde was such an idiot.

"Arigato Naruto-kun! I'll make you more jams then…but only when you return my glass containers."

_'What jams?! What jams?! She makes jams for the dobe?!'_ By now, Sasuke was seething in jealousy.

"REALLY HINATA-CHAN? GEEZ THANKS! YOUR JAMS ARE THE BEST I HAVE EVER TASTED!" She blushed at his comment.

_'Why can't I make her blush like that?'_

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER HINATA-CHAN…YOU TOO TEME. I HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR THOSE JAM BOTTLES NOW! JA!" Naruto happily ran towards the direction of his house.

Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke and saw an unprintable look on his face. His eyes were hidden behind his raven locks. The dark aura that surrounded him started to grow.

"S-sasuke-san, what's wrong?" Hinata asked softly, unsure of how the mysterious shinobi would react.

"What's wrong?" He growled in a low voice. Hinata was getting a bit scared already.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! Everything is wrong! Why don't you ever pay attention to me? What's so great about that dobe?! I did everything to try to impress you…to get you to at least look at me…even a glance, but NO! You only had your eyes on that dobe. Why can't you see me? What else do I have to do to make you notice me…to like me?" Sasuke bowed his head to cover up his reddening face.

_'Great going Sasuke! Why do you have to embarrass yourself like that. Ugh! I'm such an idiot. She'll hate me now.'_

Hinata was surprised at his sudden outburst, but she understood him.

"Sasuke…" She cupped his cheeks and gently lifted his face.

"You were trying too hard…all you had to do was ask." She brought his face closer then kissed him softly on the forehead. The Hinata that everyone knew had never been this bold before. True, she doesn't stutter as much anymore, but this is a completely different situation. Her face lit up instantly, so she turned around and started to walk away. Sasuke remained unmoved. He felt like he was paralyzed. The only sound he could hear now was the erratic beating of his heat.

_'THUMP...PA-THUMP…PA-THUMP…PA-THUMP…She kissed me…'_

After a few steps, Hinata turned around and faced the stunned Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, don't you wanna help me gather berries? I'll give you the first bottle of jam that I'm making…" She started walking towards the northern forest again. Finally, Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and hurriedly followed his princess. Neither of them spoke during their journey to the northern forest. Both were so lost in their thoughts to note the silence.

_'So all I have to do is ask?' _Sasuke mused

"Hinata…"

"Hai?"

Sasuke cleared his throat a couple of times then started speaking again.

"Ano, what…what do I do to make you like me?" He immediately turned his head away to hide the blush. Hinata giggled.

She shook her head and said, "Nothing."

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. Somehow, he couldn't comprehend what 'nothing' meant.

"I've always liked you." Hinata blushed ten shades of red then ran off and hid behind one of the berry bushes.

Sasuke was once again frozen.

END

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one-shot. Don't burn me for having grammatical and spelling errors. Just point them out nicely please.

By the way, I purposely made Naruto's grammar wrong here:

"Hinata-chan, me and Konohamaru were…" I just couldn't picture Naruto saying "Konohamaru and I…"

Well, umm…review please. Thank you!


End file.
